Jyuuken Bukan Untuk Naruto-kun
by Faris Shika Nara
Summary: Hinata Yang seksi dan manis sangat ahli bela diri. Teman sekelasnya berusaha melecehkanya. Tapi belum sempat untuk melecehkanya Sebuah "Jyuuken" keluar dan yang ingin melecehkanya banyak yang berakhir di rumah sakit. Tapi tidak untuk Naruto. Sweat lemon. LEMON. Last Chapter Update. Di bawah umur di larang keras baca ini RnR
1. Chapter 1

**Hoiiii...! Ketemu lagi dengan Faris.**

**Faris disini akan memberikan fict NaruHina.**

**Ma'af kalau fict Faris Jelek.**

**Tapi Faris akan berusaha sebaik mungkin supaya bagus, seperti orang itu.#sambil ngelirik fict sebelah.**

**Oke Tanpa Ba-bi-bu-be-bo lagi langsung kita baca yuk!**

**Naruto© Masashi K**

**Pairing : NaruHina **

**Cerita© Punya Faris**

**Warning :OOC, TYPO(S), AU, ABAL, GAJE, PASARAN.**

**DON LEK DON RED**

**"JYUUKEN"**

**Normal Pov**

**"**Ayah, ayo berlatih lagi. Aku masih kuat untuk latihan selanjutnya!" Seru seorang Gadis berambut indigo panjang. "Ayah tak menyangka, kekuatanmu melebihi Kakak-mu" kata kagum dari se'orang laki-laki berambut coklat panjang yang di gerai. Yang tak lain lagi adalah Ayah gadis tersebut. "Ayah, ternyata aku benar. Orang orang Ayah memang lemah." Kata gadis tersebut. "Kau memang hebat, kau bisa mengalahkan 10 orang terbaik ayah hanya dengan waktu 5 menit. Kau memang bisa diandalkan untuk meneruskan dan memimpin Klan kita, setelah Ayah. Ayah bangga padamu." kata laki laki tersebut. "Hinata, sudah. Sebaiknya kau berhenti latihan untuk hari ini." Kata wanita tersebut, yang tak lain adalah Ibu-nya sendiri. "Hai..Baik Bu." Hinata pun pergi menghampiri Ibunya yang sedang membawa segelas Jus jeruk di tanganya.

Malam pun tiba. Hinata sedang duduk bersama keluarganya. Sepertinya Ayah-nya akan membicarakan sesuatu yang serius. "Hinata" suara datar sang pemimpin keluarga memecah keheningan tersebut. "Hari senin besok, kau akan aku pindahkan ke Sekolah Konoha. Disana kau bisa belajar dengan tenang dan kudengar Sekolah itu juga Sekolah terbaik di Negara Jepang." Lanjut Hiashi sang kepala keluarga. "Tap_" "Tidak ada tapi-tapian." Kata-kata Hinata terpotong oleh kata-kata Ayahnya. Yang terdengar sangat Tegas tersebut. "Kalau kau tetap sekolah di suna, Kau pasti akan selalu membuat masalah." Lanjutnya lagi. Ya. Hinata termasuk Siswa yang sering terkena masalah. Karena hampir setiap hari Hinata selalu berkelahi. Meskipun dia berkelahi karena membela teman-temanya. Tapi Hinata keterlaluan. Karna ulahnya berkelahi, lawanya selalu berakhir di rumah sakit. "Baiklah Ayah" Hinata akhirnya menuruti perminta'an ayahnya, lebih tepatnya perintah.

**Konoha High School**

KHS / Konoha High School adalah salah satu Sekolah terbaik di se'antero Jepang. Sekolah yang selalu unggul dalam hal apapun. Baik dalam hal Baik seperti Prestasi dan hal buruk seperti Tindak kriminal. "W-wow" Itulah kata yang meluncur dari mulut Hinata sa'at melihat bangunan sekolah yang megah itu akan menjadi sekolahnya mulai sekarang. Gedung bertingkat dan lapangan yang luas serta taman sekolah yang dipenuhi bunga-bunga yang indah, itulah yang membuat Hinata mengucapkan kata "W-wow " tersebut.

Hinata akhirnya berjalan menuju ruangan Kepala sekolah. Siswa siswi yang sedang entah berbicara apa, tiba-tiba berhenti dan menatap Hinata dengan pandangan Sinis dan Iri, itulah yang terlihat dari para siswi. Sementara para siswa, ada yang terbengong dengan mulut menganga, ada yang mimisan, ada yang tiba -tiba pingsan dan ada juga yang menyeringai mesum. Ya. Para siswi itu iri karna melihat Wajah cantik Hinata, kulit putihnya, bodinya yang aduhai dan Dadanya yang Ehem-ehem bisa dibilang besar untuk gadis seusianya. Pun sama halnya dengan para siswa, tapi bukan karna iri tapi karna kagum. Ya. Untuk pergi ke ruang Kepala sekolah Hinata harus melewati Ruangan Kelas. Dan ruangan kelas itu adalah ruangan kelas yang ditempati oleh siswa-siswi terburuk / ternakal di KHS. "**Jyuuken**" Hinata tiba-tiba menghajar se'orang siswa yang mempunyai model rambut pantat ayam. Uchiha Sasuke, itulah namanya dia adalah Ketua Geng Dari kelas Terburuk dalam hal kriminal. Hinata menhajar Uchiha bungsu tersebut karna tiba-tiba tangan Sasuke meraba Dadanya. Hinata yang sudah sangat Ahli dalam bidang Beladiri, hanya dengan satu pukulan di dada Uchiha tersebut mampu membuat Sasuke terpental jauh kebelakang dan membuatnya meringis kesakitan. Sasuke langsung berkeringat dingin, baru kali ini ada se'orang siswi yang bisa membuatnya terpental hanya dengan satu pukulan. "Oi Teme kau tak apa?" tanya se'orang siswa berambut kuning jabrik, berkulit Tan yang Exsotis dan ber-Iris biru. "Hn..Dobe" Sasuke membalas dingin pertanya'an siswa itu. "Aku sudah bilang, jangan berbuat seperti itu!" Kata siswa itu yang diketahui adalah sahabat Sasuke Uchiha tersebut dan bernama Namikaze Naruto. "Diam Dobe" Timpal Sasuke kesal lalu berdiri dan berjalan pergi sambil memegang dadanya yang masih nyeri akibat pukulan Hinata. Sementara Hinata langsung pergi setelah memukul Sasuke dan berjalan menuju ruangan Kepala Sekolah. "Akhirnya aku tau akan menempatkanmu di kelas yang mana." Kata wanita Berambut kuning yang tak lain adalah Kepala Sekolah tersebut.

"Tok-tok"

"Masuk" Hinata langsung masuk keruangan tersebut. "Silahkan duduk Hyuga" kata kepala sekolah yang entah masuk dari mana, padahal dia tadi ada diluar ruangan.

"Hyuga karna pagi pagi di hari pertamamu masuk ke Sekolah ini kau sudah membuat Keributan, maka kamu akan aku tempatkan di kelas yang rata-rata mempunyai sifat buruk sepertimu." Ucap Kepsek. Sementara Hinata Hanya terdiam merutuki kejadian yang dialaminya tadi. "Kakashi" Panggil Kepsek. "Antar dia ke kelasmu." Hinata memandang orang yang di panggil tersebut. "Aneh" itulah dipikiranya sa'at melihat Sensei barunya. "Ayo Hyuga" Hinata hanya mengangguk kemudian mengikutinya dari belakang. Sensei baru Hinata itupun masuk "Selamat Pagi!" "Pagi Kakashi sensei" balas para siswa siswi yang tidak serempak. "Hari kita kedatangan teman baru" kata Sensei tersebut yang membuat semuanya terdiam. "Ayo masuk Hyuga" kata Kakashi. Hinata-pun masuk. "Aneh" Itulah yang ada di pikiran Hinata sa'at ini. Bagaimana tidak aneh. Dimatanya dia melihat Siswa yang sedang asyik mengendong anjing di pangkuanya, siswa yang bermain bersama serangga, siswa yang memakan keripik sa'at di kelas, siswa yang tidur di ruangan kelas, Siswi yang sedang asik baca majalah di kelas, gadis yang melihat siswa mesum yang dipukulnya tadi pagi dengan tatapan ingin memakanya, siswi yang sedang asyik bermain pisau lipat di tanganya dan sasuke hanya Berkeringat dingin melihat siapa yang akan menjadi teman barunya. " Baiklah Hyuuga, perkenalkan dirimu" kata Sensei tersebut. "Hai Namaku Hyuga Hinata salam kenal dan mohon bantuanya. Kata hinata lalu menunduk Hormat. "Baiklah sekarang kau duduk di samping?" Sensei itupun sedang asik melihat dan mencari tempat duduk yang kosong untuk Hinata. "Namikaze Naruto tunjukan dirimu" Kata Sensei kakashi. Tapi yang di panggil namanya tidak menunjukan batang hidungnya. "NAMIKAZE NARUTO, TUNJUKAN DIRIMU" teriakan Kakashi itupun membuahkan hasil yang disebut namanya pun akhirnya menampakan diri. Rambut Kuning jabriknya pun mulai terlihat. Mata Blue saphirenya, 3 codet di masing-masing pipi dan cengiranya tak pernah lepas dari wajahnya. "Tampan" Itulah yang ada dipikiran Hinata sa'at pertama melihatnya. "Ano Sense, Sensei tadi bilang apa?" Tanya naruto sambil garuk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Hyuga, kau duduk di sebelah anak itu" kata Kakashi sambil menunjuk Naruto. "Baik" jawab Hinata.

**TBC**

**Bagaimana Menurut anda?**

**Apakah Fict ini layak di lanjutkan?**

**Fict ini aku buat karna aku kesel Banget sama Fict dengan Pairing SasuHina.#SasuHina lovers nimpuk author pake' kunai.**

**Yah ma'af kalau fict aku ini pasaran. Aku kan sekolah cuma tamat SMP aja. **

**Tapi walaupun cuma SMP tak dapat menghalangiku untuk meneruskan Hobiku.**

**Jadi tolong di Review yaaaaaaaaaa!**

**Jaa..nee!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hoi...! Minna!**

**Apa kabar? **

**Ketemu lagi dengan Faris.**

**Hmm? **

**Sebelumnya Faris minta maaf, Sama SHls.**

**Maafin Faris ya! #Memohon dengan Kucing eyes.**

**Yap.**

**Sebelumnya Faris juga minta maaf karna gak bisa balas Review 1 per 1.**

**Dan juga, Faris mau berterima kasih Untuk Orang yang me-Review Fict faris di chapter sebelumnya. Menerangkan panjang lebar X tinggi. Tentang cara penulisan kata. Seseorang tidak akan berubah kalau tidak mendapat teguran bukan?**

**Orang yang me-Review Panjang lebar X tinggi =luas, mempunyai penName : Na-Nafor-Nafor. Ah susah namanya. Faris lupa. Tapi yang penting aku sungguh sungguh sangat berterima kasih. Jangan marah ya..? kalau aku lupa namanya.**

**Baiklah. Author sudah kebanyakan Bacot nich. Kita langsung aja Chapter 2.**

**Naruto© Mashasi K**

**Cerita© Faris**

**Pair : Naruhina**

**Warning: OOC, AU, ABAL, THYPO, GAJE, PASARAN DLL.**

**Jyuuken**

**Chapter 2**

**Normal Pov**

Hinata-pun berjalan menuju bangku kosong di samping Naruto. Untuk sampai ke bangku naruto, Hinata melewati bangku-bangku teman sekelasnya. Walaupun belum resmi menjadi teman. Bangku naruto berada di barisan ke-dua dari belakang. Sementara Hinata berjalan menuju bangku tersebut. Dia melewati bangku siswa yang sedang menggendong anjing di pangkuanya. Siswa itu melihat Hinata dengan mata berbinar-binar. Sepertinya Siswa itu tidak tau siapa yang sedang dilihatnya. Hinata kemudian melewati Siswa yang mesum tadi pagi. Yang tak lain adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Kenapa Uchiha sasuke dibilang sangat mesum?. Karena Hampir setiap hari dia selalu memegang atau meraba dada siswi sekelas-nya. Tapi anehnya cewek itu-pun hanya diam saja. Contohnya siswi yang mempunyai rambut berwarna Pink. Si Uchiha itu juga hampir meraba dada seorang guru, padahal guru tersebut merupakan guru yang paling galak. Anko Mitarashi, itulah namanya. Untung saja kejadian itu tidak terjadi, karna dia dilarang oleh sahabatnya yaitu adalah Namikaze Naruto. Sementara saat ini, Sasuke sedang Berkeringat dingin dan tubuhnya sedang bergetar dengan hebat. Takut. Takut akan Hinata yang melewatinya akan tiba-tiba memukulnya. Sementara Hinata hanya berjalan melewatinya, seperti tidak ada yang terjadi apa-apa. Sasuke sekarang bisa bernafas dengan lega. Sungguh bukanlah sifat Uchiha. Hinata sekarang melewati Siswa yang sedang asik memakan keripik kentang. Choji Akimichi, itulah nama-nya. Sementara Choji yang merasa bahwa Hinata akan melewatinya, Choji pun berbisik.

"Pssst.. Hei kau!" kata choji pelan. Hinata pun menoleh sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Iya kau, Hei Dadamu besar juga, coba dadamu itu kentang, pasti rasanya sangat nikmat." Hinata yang mendengarnya hanya bisa mendelik kesal.

"Dasar **Gendut**" balas Hinata dengan menekankan kata Gendut. Sementara Choji yang mendengarnya, wajahnya berubah menjadi merah karna Marah. Tapi kemarahanya bisa diredam, karna dia sadar sedang berada didalam kelas.

Hinata akhirnya sampai. Hinata sedang berdiri di samping bangku kosong yang berada di samping Naruto.

"Silahkan duduk" ucap Naruto tak lupa dengan cengiran Khas-nya.

"Te-terima ka-kasih" ucap hinata tergagap karna melihat cengiran Khas Naruto.

**Hinata Pov**

"Oh Kami-Sama Dia tampan sekali. Matanya sungguh Indah. Mataku tak henti-hentinya menatapnya. Dia mempersilahkanku duduk. Dan kenapa aku jadi seperti ini. Aku gugup, jantungku deg-degan dan kenapa aku jadi tergagap seperti ini. Oh Kami-Sama apakah aku akan sanggup bila terus didekatnya." Ucapku dalam hati.

Akupun duduk di sebelahnya. Matanya tak henti-hentinya menatapku. "Aku, aku kenapa jadi seperti ini, aku malu. Aku malu di tatapnya terus." Tanyaku dalam hati Lagi.

"Ano. A-apa ada y-yang salah de-denganku?" Tanyaku padanya. Dengan malu aku menatapnya.

Dia tersenyum lembut padaku. Senyuman ini berbeda dengan senyuman tadi. Senyuman ini sungguh manis. Dan dia kelihatan tampan. Dan akhirnya pertanya'an aneh mucul di kepalaku. "Kenapa dia bisa di kelas ini? padahal tidak ada yang aneh dengan-nya."

"Hai, perkenalkan, Namaku Namikaze Naruto!" Suara itupun membuyarkan lamunanku di saat menatapnya.

"Hyuga Hi-Hinata, Salam kenal dan mohon bantuanya." kataku menjawab.

**End Hinata Pov**

**Naruto Pov**

Aku terbangun dari lamunanku tatkala aku mendengar TERIAKAN dari Kakashi sensei. Aku pun melihat kedepan dan bertanya ada apa. Tapi Kakashi sensei tidak menjawab, dia malah menyuruh siswi baru untuk duduk disampingku. Aku pun melihat siswi itu. Pandangan kami pun bertemu. "Cantik dan seksi" itulah yang terlintas di kepalaku. Dia pun akhirnya berjalan menuju bangku kosong disebelahku. Setelah menyuruhnya duduk, mataku tak henti-hentinya menatapnya. Hingga dia bertanya padaku. Terdengar dari suaranya yang malu-malu. Dia pun balas menatapku bisa kulihat wajahnya ada sedikit semburat merah di kedua pipinya. Untuk meredam kecanggungan yang melanda, aku tersenyum dan akhirnya aku putuskan untuk memperkenalkan diri.

Dia pun membalasnya. Setelah aku melihatnya lekat-lekat aku teringat sesuatu "**Glek**" aku menelan ludah. Perasa'an senang dan khawatir muncul bersamaan di kepalaku. Aku senang karna ada Siswi yang cantik dan seksi duduk di sebelahku dan aku juga khawatir, karna dia adalah siswi yang membuat Sahabatku Sasuke jatuh tersungkur hanya dengan satu pukulan yang mendarat di dadanya.

Kualihkan pandanganku darinya dan mulai mengikuti pelajaran Kakashi Sensei.

**End Naruto Pov**

**Normal Pov**

Jam istirahat pun berbunyi. Para Siswa-Siswi berhamburan keluar kelas. Tapi tidak untuk Naruto, di jam istirahat dia hanya ingin tiduran di kelas. Karna semalam habis bergadang nonton Film bersama kakek-nya Jiraiya. Baru lima menit dia tertidur, tapi dia sudah terbangun karena dibangunkan oleh orang disebelahnya.

"Hinata! Kenapa kau membangunkanku?" tanya naruto yang sedikit kesal dan terkejut. Kesal karna tidurnya terganggu dan terkejut karena yang membangunkanya adalah Hinata.

"A-ano, Na-Naruto. Bisakah k-kau menemaniku k-ke Ka-Kantin. A-aku lapar. Aku ti-tidak tau tempatnya." Kata Hinata yang terlihat sedikit memelas. Semburat merah pun tak lepas dari kedua pipinya.

Naruto pun teringat sesuatu. Dia hari ini membawa bekal, yang dibuat oleh Ibu-nya.

"Ini makanlah, aku sedang tidak lapar hari ini." Ucap Naruto sambil monyodorkan kotak putih yang berisi Bento.

"A-ano, Na-Naruto. Aku ma-mau Ramen" Ucap Hinata memohon.

"Ck. Ramen tidak baik untuk Tubuhmu. Tidak baik kalau memakan ramen terus setiap hari. Makanlah makan-makanan bergizi seperti sayuran." Balas Naruto panjang lebar sambil menirukan gaya Ibunya saat menasehatinya.

"Kumohon" Kata Hinata memelas sambil menunjukan Jutsu kucing eyes.

"Hahhhh. Baiklah-baiklah, tapi setelah aku mengantarmu ke kantin Kau jangan mengganggu tidurku lagi." Kata Naruto kesal.

"Ma-maaf" ucap Hinata lirih.

"Baiklah ayo pergi" kata Naruto malas.

Merekapun akhirnya pergi ke kantin. Naruto di depan sementara Hinata di belakang.

Sepasang tangan membekap mulut dan tagan Hinata. Naruto yang berjalan didepan tidak tau kalau Hinata sedang dibekap oleh seseorang.

"Kakak Dialah yang telah memukulku tadi pagi." Kata siswa yang tak lain adalh Uchiha Sasuke.

"Hmm.. Dia Cantik dan manis juga!" Kata sang kakak. Yang diketahui bernama Uchiha Itachi.

"Bagaimana kalau kita perkosa saja" ucap Itaachi sambil menyeringai.

Kakak beradik itupun mendekati hinata. Tangan sasuke sedang Ingin menyerang Payudara Hinata. Sementara tangan sang kakak mencoba menyingkap Rok pendek Hinata.

"**Kaiten**" seru Hinata. dan Kakak beradik itupun jatuh terpental menghantam dinding dan akhirnya pingsan.

"Ck. Dasar lelaki lemah" kata Hinata.

Hinata pun Akhirnya menyusul Naruto. Dan akhirnya menemukan Naruto yang sedang clingak clinguk mencari seseorang.

"Hei kau!" seru Naruto pada Hinata "jadi ke kantin tidak?" timpalnya lagi.

"I-iya ma-maaf" kata Hinata.

Hinata akhirnya berjalan mendahului Naruto. Sementara Naruto hanya menghela nafas.

Masalah selalu saja datang kepada Hinata. Entah kenapa? hari ini selalu saja ada yang ingin melecehkanya.

"Hei Kau Payudara Kentang!" seru siswa yang bernama Choji tersebut.

"Tadi kau bilang aku Gendut, sekarang berikan payudara Kentangmu!" katanya lagi.

Choji pun berlari menuju Hinata. Seperti biasa orang yang ingin melecehkan Hinata pasti Babak belur. Sementara Naruto hanya terdiam dan berharap.

"Semoga itu semua tak akan terjadi padaku." ucap Naruto dalam Hati.

**TBC.**

**Sekian dulu ya chapter 2 nya**

**Maaf kalau belum memuaskan para readers. **

**Karna aku juga ngerasa gak puas untuk chapter 2 ini.**

**Gomen.**

**Jaa nee!**


	3. Chapter 3

Haiiiiii...!

Terima kasih sebelumnya untuk yang udah Review.

Sekarang akan Faris lanjutkan ceritanya.

**Naruto© Mashasi K**

**Cerita© Faris**

**Pair :NaruHina**

**Warning : OOC, AU, TYPO, ABAL,GAJE,PASARAN DLL**

**Jyuuken**

Chapter 3

**Normal Pov**

Akhirnya Naruto dan Hinata bisa berjalan dengan tenang. Mereka sudah melewati Area yang bisa dibilang berbahaya di Sekolahnya. Mereka akhirnya sampai dan duduk di Kantin.

"Baiklah, sekarang sudah sampai. Aku mau tidur dulu." Ucap Naruto seraya meletak-kan Kepalanya di meja.

"Emm ano, apa Naruto-kun mau ramen juga? Nanti biar aku yang traktir!" ucap Hinata.

"Bukankah aku sudah katakan. Setelah aku mengantarmu ke Kantin kau jangan menggangguku, sekarang aku mau tidur." Ucap Naruto sambil meletak-kan kedua tanganya di masing-masing Telinganya.

"Emm baiklah ka-kalu begitu." Balas Hinata kemudian pergi untuk memesan Ramen.

Hinata pun pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang sedang ingin melanjutkan aktifitas tidurnya. Setelah beberapa saat, Hinata pun kembali membawa satu mangkuk ramen di tanganya. Hinata buru-buru membawa semangkuk ramen ke meja yang sekarang sedang dipakai tidur oleh Naruto. Rasa panas mangkuk Ramen merambat cepat ke tangan Hinata, karna mangkuk Ramen yang Hinata pegang sangatlah tipis.

"Braaak" Suara saat Hinata meletakkan mangkok di atas meja. Tidak terlalu keras sih, tapi cukup keras untuk bisa membangunkan seseorang yang sedang mengarungi alam mimpinya.

"Gempa Gempa ayo berlindung" ucap Naruto histeris sambil meletakkan kedua tanganya di atas kepala.

"Ma-maaf mengagetkanmu" ucap Hinata kemudian terkekeh karna tingkah lucu Naruto. Semantara Naruto hanya bisa menghela nafas den mulai melanjutkan aktifitasnya.

Setelah Naruto meletakkan kepalanya lagi di meja untuk melanjutkan aktifitasnya, Hinata pun memulai untuk menyantap semangkuk Ramen yang ada di depanya.

"Klutik Klitik Emmm emem" Suara Hinata sa'at memakan Ramen. Ya. Hinata memang selalu bergumam saat sedang makan.

"Ck. Apa maksudmu dengan terus menggagguku? ha?" tanya Naruto kesal. Sementara Hinata yang di tanya hanya diam saja dan melanjutkan aktifitas makanya.

Sekarang Naruto hanya bisa memandangi Hinata yang tengah asik makan Ramen.

**Dalam Hati Naruto.**

**"Apa maunya sih anak satu ini? Selalu saja mengganggu tidurku! Padahal baru satu hari aku bertemu denganya. Dan sekarang aku di sajikan dengan pemandangan bibir yang sangat tipis yang sungguh menggoda, yang tengah asik menghisap mi Ramen. Oh Kami-Sama! Apa sekarang dia sedang menguji kesabaranku. Kalau saja. Kalau saja aku tidak mengantuk hari ini, mungkin sudah aku lumat bibir tipis itu."**

**"Oh Kami-Sama! Sekarang apa lagi. Bibirnya memerah karna kepedasan. Keringatnya yang membasahi lehernya sungguh menggoda. Suara -suara yang keluar dari bibirnya seperti rayuan meminta dan memohon untuk melahapnya." **

**Normal Pov**

Hinata yang merasa dirinya dari tadi dilihat oleh Naruto pun mulai menanyakan.

"Ke-kenapa Naruto-kun me-melihatku makan Ramen? Na-Naruto-kun mau Ramen juga?" tanya Hinata kemudian melahap Ramen lagi.

"Aku mau Ramen" kata naruto pelan.

"Emm" tanya Hinata yang tak terlalu mendengar perkataan Naruto dan juga karna masih ada ramen yang berada di mulutnya.

"Aku mau Ramen" Ucap Naruto dengan suara yang sekarang lebih keras dan membuat Hinata mendengarnya.

Hinata yang mendengarnya pun segera akan menghabiskan Ramen yang ada di mulutnya kemudian akan memesankan Naruto semangkuk ramen. Namun usaha menelan ramen terhenti karna sekarang Naruto sedang menciumnya dan menghisap Ramen yang ada di mulutnya. Hinata yang sadar dengan apa yang dilakukan Naruto padanya bersiap-siap untuk meluncurkan serangan andalanya yang berupa **Jyuuken **tersebut. Hinata memundurkan tangan-nya sedikit kebelakang, Bersiap siap untuk melancarkan jyuuken ke naruto. Telapak tangan Hinata sudah sangat dekat dengan dada Naruto.

10cm

8cm

5cm

3cm

1cm dan sedikit lagi mengenai dada Naruto.

Naruto yang mengetahui apa yang akan dilakukan Hinata, Naruto segera melepaskan ciumanya dan

"Hup" Naruto menangkis Tangan Hinata. Kemudian dipegangnya kuat-kuat tangan Hinata di belakang tubuh Hinata dengan kedua tangan Naruto.

Naruto kemudian melanjutkan aktifitasnya, yaitu menciumi Bibir mungil nan tipis milik Hinata. Naruto menghentikan aktifitas mennciumi bibir hinata karna kebutuhan oksigen. Di pandangnya wajah Hinata yang sedikit menegang karna ulahnya. Pandanganya sekarang tertuju pada leher putih nan mulus milik Hinata. Keringat yang membasahi leher hinata yang tidak terlalu jenjang, sungguh bisa membuat lelaki manapun kehilangan kesabaran dan kesadaranya. Dikecup dan dihisap leher putih nan mulus tersebut.

"Enghhh" Desahan pun keluar saat Naruto menghisap lehernya dengan kuat.

Naruto yang mendengarnya tersenyum puas dalam hati karna Hinata menikmati apa yang dilakukanya sekarang. Naruto kemudian menghentikan aktifitas menghisap lehernya. Wajah dan bibir Naruto didekatkan ke telinga kanan Hinata. Naruto kemudian berbisik.

"Jyuuken tidak akan mempan untuk-ku Hinata-chan" Ucap Naruto pelan.

Naruto kemudian menjulurkan lidah-nya ke daun telinga Hinata kemudian menjilatinya dengan liar. Di lepasnya tangan kanan Naruto, sehingga hanya tangan kirinya-lah yang memegang kedua tangan Hinata. Tangan kananya perlahan masuk ke dalam kemeja sekolah Hinata. Diremasnya Dada kiri Hinata dengan lembut. Lidah Naruto tak henti-hentinya menggelitik daun telinga Hinata. Di lepasnya tangan kiri naruto yang dari tadi menahan kedua tangan Hinata. Tangan kirinya menyibak Rok hinata, diremasnya Bokong Hinata yang padat nan sintal tersebut.

"Engghh" Desahan keluar lagi dari Bibir mungil Hinata.

Naruto yang mendengarnya lalu berhenti menggelitiki telinga Hinata. Di lahapnya lagi Bibir mungil Hinata, lidahnya mulai masuk dan melumat habis isi rongga Mulut Hinata. Entah sadar atau tidak, Tangan kanan Hinata menekan kepala Naruto. Meminta ciuman yang lebih dari Naruto. Sementara Tangan kiri Hinata sedang asik meraba Dada bidang milik Naruto. Setelah beberapa menit mereka saling berciuman, mereka berdua akhirnya menghetikan semua kegiatan mereka karna kebutuhan oksigen masing-masing.

"Haaah...haah...haah." Itulah suara yag terdengar dari Mulut keduanya.

Diedarkan-nya pandangan Mata Naruto pada sekeliling. Naruto tersadar dia sedang berada di Kantin. Dan semua Mata yang ada di Kantin sedang memandang dirinya dan Hinata. Dengan sigap Naruto langsung menggendong Hinata ala **Bridal style # bener gak sih tulisanya gitu?. **Naruto tidak peduli dengan mata yang mengarah padanya, tak peduli bahwa mereka sedang berada di area Sekolah, dan akhirnya Naruto pergi menggendong Hinata entah Kemana.

"Kyaaaaaaaaa." Sementara Hinata hanya bisa berteriak tidak jelas karna ulah Naruto.

**TBC.**

**Bagaimana menurut anda sekalian?**

**Apakah sudah memuaskan para readers?**

**Kalau puas tulis aja di kotak Review.**

**Kalau tidak puas tulis juga di kotak Review.**

**Pkoknya yang penting REVIEW**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**Baiklah sekarang Faris Undur diri dulu.**

**Sampai jumpa Chapter selanjutnya.**

**Jaaa Ne!**

**"REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW"**


	4. Chapter 4

Hai hai!

Lama tak berjumpa

Hemmmmm... Faris mau ngomong apa ya..? "Mikir sambil gigit jari"

Au ah Faris lupa.

Tapi lebih baik kita lanjutkan saja ceritanya Wokeeeh.

**Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto**

**Cerita © Faris**

**Au, Ooc, Abal, gaje, Thipo dll.**

**Jyuuken **

**Chapter 3**

"Kyaaaaaa, Naru le-lepaskan aku" Teiak Hinata sambil memukul mukul dada Naruto.

"Na-Naruto le-lepaskan ak~hmmmpphh" Teriakan Hinata terpotong karna lagi-lagi Naruto melumat bibir mungil Hinata.

Naruto terus menggondong Hinata entah menuju kemana. Otak Naruto terus berpikir keras untuk mencari tempat dimana dia akan melakukan tindakan tak terpuji-nya terhadap Hinata. Sementara para murid yang melihat kejadian itu tak berani melerai mereka, karna salah seorang yang sedang melakukan hal itu adalah Naruto. Naruto adalah murid yang paling Nakal sekolah. Sering berkelahi tapi tidak semesum Uchiha bersaudara. Biasanya dia berkelahi hanya karna seseorang menyenggolnya.

Mata Naruto sekarang sedang menatap sebuah pintu berwarna putih bertuliskan **"TOILET". **Naruto dengan kasarnya mendobrak pintu tersebut.

"Bruaaak. Keluar semuanya. Atau kalian akan menyesal." Suara dobrakan pintu ditambah suara teriakan Naruto, sukses membuat para siswa yang berada disana berhamburan keluar. Ada yang berlari terbirit-birit dengan celana yang masih terbuka dan ada juga yang berlari dan pingsan di tempat.

'cih. sial' Naruto mengumpat kesal dalam hati. Dengan terpaksa dia menurunkan Hinata ditempat. Dengan terpaksaa Naruto menyeret dan langsung melempar para siswa yang tengah pingsan bak seekor mayat ayam. Naruto yang sudah selesai dengan kegiatanya. Langsung mendekat ke depan Hinata yang sedari tadi mematung berdiri sambil memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi padanya selanjutnya dan sekarang tubuhnya bergetar hebat.

"Greb" Suara yang ditimbulkan saat Naruto memeluk tubuh mungil Hinata.

"Tenanglah, Hinata-chan. Ikuti saja permainanya." Seru Naruto lembut disamping telinga Hinata.

perlahan Naruto merenggangkan pelukanya. Dipegangnya dagu Hinata dan sesaat kemudian Naruto langsung melumatnya dengan pelan.

"Hmmpfh" Suara atau bisa dibilang erengan Hinata ketika Naruto melumat habis isi mulutnya. Lagi.

Dengan pelan Naruto perlahan membuka kancing baju Hinata.

**Hinata Pov**

"Hmmpfh" Ereng ku saat Naruto melumat bibirku. Dapat ku rasakan lidahnya tak henti-hentinya menjarah semua yang ada dimulutku. Aku ingin menolak. Tapi kenapa tubuhku tak bisa menolaknya. Aku terbuai. Aku tak bisa menolak ini. Ini baru pertama kualami sepanjang hidupku. Dan aku melakukanya dengan Naruto.

Kurasakan tangan kanan-nya sedang mencoba untuk membuka kancing baju seragamku. Dan sekarang aku hanya menggunakan Bra yang menutupi bagian atas tubuhku.

**Normal Pov**

"Ngghh" suara erengan terdenganr dari bibir mungil Hinata saat Naruto menghisap leher putih nan mulus milik Hinata. Tanganya tak tinggal diam. Tangan kirinya mulai masuk kedalam rok Hinata dam meremas remas pantat Hinata. Tangan kananya Meremas Dada kanan Hinata yang masih tertutup Bra berwarna Hitam tersebut. Bibir Naruto tak henti-hentinya mengecup dan menghisap leher Hinata yang kemudian menimbulkan bercak-bercak merah di lehernya. Tak puas dengan apa yang dilakaukanya sekarang, Naruto kemudian membuka kaitan bra yang ada dibelakang punggung Hinata.

"Klik" setelah suara itu keluar. Kini tampaklah dada Hinata yang Err besarr dan berukuran jumbo untuk gadis seusianya. Dada Hinata yang terekspos yang tak tertutupi sehelai benang bisa membuat semua mata lelaki yang melihatnya tak akan berkedip, bisa membuat orang yang melihatnya kehabisan darah karna mimisan dan dapat membuat Mulut seseorang yang melihatnya kemasukan lalat karna kelamaan tetbengong. Pun sama halya dengan Naruto sekarang.

Hinata yang sedari tadi dilihat Naruto dengan terbengong. Ada rasa malu dan bangga yang datang bersamaan. Malu karna dadanya terlihat dan bangga karna dadanya bisa membuat Naruto menganga. Hinata kemudian menyilangkan kedua tanganya menutupi dadanya.

"Hei, Kenapa kau menutupi dada indahmu itu Hinata-chan" Tanya Naruto dengan seringai jahilnya. Kemudian Naruto memegang kedua tangan Hinata dan menurunkan-nya.

"Tak usah takut Hinata-chan. Aku tak akan menyakitimu, tapi malah sebaliknya." ucap naruto lembut kemudian mengulum bibir Hinata.

"Keduanya pun terbuai dengan perbuatan lawan mainya(?). Keduanya ingin meminta lebih dari masing-masing. Perlahan tangan Naruto merayap dari perut Hinata menuju Dada Hinata. Hinata yang mendapat perlakuan dari Naruto tersebut hanya menggeliat-liat dan merasakan geli di tubuhnya.

"Nghhh. Na-Naruto" Ucap Hinata atau lebih tepatnya erang Hinata ketika tangan Naruto meremas Dadanya. Mulut Naruto pun tak mau kalah,mulut yang semula menghisap leher Hinata, sekarang turun dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di belahan Dada Hinata. Dihirupnya aroma Lavender yang keluar dari setiap Inci tubuh Hinata. Bibirya pun sekarang mulai bergerak untuk mengecup semua tubuh bagian atas Hinata. Kecupan Naruto pun terhenti tepat di samping puncak dada Hinata. Dengan perlahan Naruto pun mengeluarkan lidahnya dan menjilatai puting Hinata yang sudah mengeras karana rangsangan yang dierikanya. Tangan kananya memilin -milin puting Hinata. Sementara Hinata hanya menggeliat dan mengerang keenakan karna ulah Naruto. Mulut Naruto pun sekarang sedang asik menghisap puncak dada Hinata dengan beringasnya.

"Ngghh, Naru-Naruto" Ucap Hinata mengerang Nikmat.

Mulut Naruto yang sedari tadi menghisap puting Hinata perlahan turun mengecup perut Hinata yang sungguh ideal untuk gadis seusianya.

Tangan kananya perlahan juga ikut turun untuk menyibak rok Hinata ke atas. Sementara tangan kirinya sedang mencoba menurunkan atau mencopot celana dalam Hinata. Hinata yang tau apa yang akan dilakukan Naruto padanya. Tangan Hinata pun meraih tangan kiri naruto yang sedang mencoba menurunkan Celana dalamnya. Naruto yang sadar tanganya dipegan oleh Hinata, Naruto langsung menatap mata Hinata. Tampak sebuah keraguan terlihat di mata Hinata. Naruto yang tau dengan apa maksud Hinata pun langsung bangkit berdiri dan menatap mata Lavender milik Hinata. dan kemudian mengucapkan sebuah kata yang membuat Hinata merona sesaat. Sedetik kemudian Naruto langdung kembali pada niat Awalnya. Tangan kiri Naruto pun berhasil melepaskan CD milik Hinata. Dan sekarang terlihatlah Vagina Hinata yang tampak tertututi bulu halus di area vagina Hinata.

"Ahhhnnnn Nghhhh Naru" Erang Hinata saat Naruto mengusap lembut Vagina-nya. Geli dan Nikmat. Itulah yang Hinata rasakan saat ini. Ini adalah pengalaman baru bagi-nya. Baru pertama kali dia merasakan sensasi yang menurutnya sungguh aneh tapi sangat Nikmat. Naruto kemudian mengganti aktifitas-nya dengan menjilati dan menghisap Vagina Hinata. Sementara Hinata Hanya mengerang dan mendesah Nikmat. Tangan Hinata menekan-nekan dan menjambak-jambak rambut kuning naruto. Hinata merasakan kecewa dengan apa yang dilakukan Naruto padanya. Padahal sekarang Hinata sedang menikmati apa yang dilakukan Naruto padanya. Tapi kenapa Naruto menghentikanya. Dengan perlahan Hinata menatap Naruto dan menanyakan sesuatu.

"Ke-kenapa be-berhenti Naruto-k~kyaaaah" Pertanyaan Hinata terhenti karna saat itu Jari Naruto masuk kedalam Vaginanya.

Perlahan Naruto menggerakan tanganya maju Mundur.

"Ahhh Naru-toh" Erang Hianata ketika merasakan sesuatu yang sungguh Nikat menurutnya.

Jemari Naruto yang sedari tadi mengocok vagina Hinata pelan. Sekarang malah menjadi sebuah gerakan maju-mundur yang membabi buta. Sakit dan Nikmat itulah yang dirasakan Hinata saat ini. Jemari Naruto merasakan bahwa vagina Hinata menjepit jarinya dengan kuat.

"Na-Naruto a-ada y-yang mau ke-keluar" desah Hinata ketika meresakan sesuatu yang aneh menimpa tubuhnya.

"Keluarkan saja-Hinata-chan" Kata Naruto dengan seringai puas. Tapi seketika itu juga gerakan jemari Naruto berhenti.

'Apa maksudnya? dia menyuruhku mengeluarkanya tapi kenapa dia berhenti?' tanya Hinata dalam hati.

"Memohonlah Hinata-cha~"

"Ce-cepatlah Naru. La-lakukan la-lagi! Kumohon." Mohon Hinata dengan semburat merah di kedua pipinya.

"Ahnnnn"

"Ngghhh"

Rintih Hinata saat Naruto mulai mengocok Vagina kembali.

Vagina Hinata merasakan nikmat yang tadi sempat berhenti.

"Na-Naru, Lebih ce-cepat" Pinta Hinata sambil mengerang. Naruto yang mendengar permintaan Hinata pun langsung menurutinya. Jari Naruto keluar masuk maju mundur membabi buta di dalam vagina Hinata.

"Na-naru aku ma-mau Kyaaaaaaaaah" Suara teriakan Hinata keluar diiringi Cairan yang keluar dan muncrat mengenai wajah Naruto.

"Haaaah hah haaaah" suara nafas Hinata terengah engah setelah merasakan Nikmat yang baru dialaminya pertama kali seumur hidupnya.

"Sudah. Sekarang pakai bajumu!" Seru Naruto sambil melemparkan seragam ke Hinata.

Hinata pun hanya bisa menuruti kata Naruto. Setelah Hinata selesai memakai seragamnya. Naruto kemudian mendekati Hinata dan mengecup pelan bibirnya.

"Suatu saat nanti aku akan meminta bagianku Hinata-chan" Kata Naruto menyeringai mesum kearah Hinata. Setedik kemudian Naruto langsung menarik lengan Hinata dan membawanya keluar TOILET dan membawanya kembali ke kelas karana jam istirahat sebentar lagi akan berakhir. Sementa Hinata hanya mengikuti Naruto dan mencerna apa yang tadi dikatakan Naruto padanya.

Sesampainya di kelas Hinata hanya terdiam dan mengingat terus apa yang baru dialaminya barusan. Keheningan pun terjadi diantara mereke berdua sampai bel sekolah tanda waktunya pulang.

**Rumah Hinata.**

"Ayah, apa tak ada jurus yang lebih kuat di Klan kita selain Jyuuken?" Tanya Hinata pada sang ayah.

"Tentu saja, masih banyak jurus yang handal dari Klan kita yang belum kau kuasai Hinata." jawab Hiashi datar.

"Tapi, siapa yang telah mengalahkan dan membuat jyuuken yang sudah sangat kau kuasai tak berhasil mengalahkanya?" Tanya Hiashi tetap masih dengan Nada datar.

"Namikaze Naruto. Dialah yang berhasil mematahkan jyuuken dariku ayah." Jawab Hinata dengan wajah berharap bahwa masih ada Jurus yang mampu mengalahkan Naruto ketika akan melakukan Hal itu. Lagi.

"Na-Namikaze" Kata Hiashi tergagap karna mendengar Nama Klan yang tak begitu asing di telinganya.

"Sebaiknya kau menerima saja apa yang akan kau alami ketika berhadapan dengan seorang Namikaze." kata Hiashi "Karna semua jurus di klan kita tidak akan mampu mengalahkan seorang Namikaze." Tambahnya lagi.

ya. Hiashi teringat bahwa dia pernah bertarung melawan seorang Namikaze. Dan diakhir pertarunganya dia terkapar tak berdaya tak mampu mengalahkan seorang Namikaze.

Sementara Hinata hanya terkejut dengan perkataan Ayahnya.

'Jyuuken Bukan Untuk Naruto-kun' lirih Hinata dalam hati.

End

**Bagaimana?**

**Ini Fict gaje banget kan.**

**Hemmm.. Sebenernya Faris gak bisa bikin fict yang ada lemon-nya.**

**Ya karna Faris belum pernah mengalaminya. XD**

**Haha. Tapi tolong sesudah baca fict Faris yang OOC banget ini, reader bersedia meninggalkan review.**

**Dan terima kasih untuk yang telah review nge Fav dan Nge Foll.**

**Sampai ketemu lagi di fict Faris selanjutnya.**

**Jaa ne!**

**Woyyyy Reviewwww**


End file.
